Sharks, Jets, and Vengeful Love
by IdelAuthor
Summary: NEW CHAPTER. The Bronx 1963. Jet is a notourius gang leader at war with his rivals The Sharks! Seeking revenge on the gang's leader he finds it in the form of his younger sister, and now he will stop at nothing till he gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

New York City, 1963...

On days like today Anna loved taking strolls through her neighborhood. The sun was shining down on the side walk setting off a blazing white glare against all the different colored buildings, making the color in them seem as intense as the sun itself. Anna walked past all the coffee shops and side road vendors selling everything from funky sunglasses to scarves and clothes to food of all different kinds. She took in the aromas of the food mixing together with the smell of smoke and gas from the cars, she listened to the busy people who passed her by. This was her home and she loved it.

The Bronx of New York, to some might have seemed like a terrifying place for a young girl of eighteen to grow up. With the number of gangs that ran those street and fights that started between them anyone might have thought that she would have been a little nervous. Anna smiled to herself that might have been true if it wasn't for the fact that her older brother, Chris, was the gang leader of the notorious Sharks gang.

"_Ahh the Sharks." _Anna mused.

Her mother had died not long after she was born and her father was a crew member on the Sarah Toga, a cargo ship that ran routes from New York to China and anywhere in between. He was home maybe once a week every four months, so this lack of intermediate family had caused the Sharks to become her and her brother's only form of true family. Anna smirked thinking of her many gang brothers, she herself wasn't a member but that didn't stop her from having to cook for a lot of them almost every night. She loved them all though, and worried endlessly about they're safety. Pushing a curly lock of dark brown hair our of her face she entered the market area and began shopping for the groceries required to feed the ravenous army of eighteen year old boys.

"Hey! Anna! Come to stock up on supplies!" A thick Italian accent called out.

"You know it Mario! Those boys would eat straight butter if they got hungry enough" Anna laughed

Greeting the round dark haired man who had become her friend since she had taken over the food duties in the house since her mother died Anna grabbed a basket. It had been Mario who had given her recipes and helped her pick out the best selection in the market to take home. He was a life saver and the reason she was the great cook she was today. Wondering through the stands Anna picked out tomatoes, cabbage, and other vegetables they would need that week along with some butter and eggs. After paying for it all Mario bagged it for her.

"Tell your brother to stay out of trouble" he told her handing over the bags.

"Trouble is his middle name. I can't keep him from the mischief that seems to follow him everywhere"

"Pssh, that mischief's name is Jet Link" Mario spat "Those two have been at it since…"

Anna frowned has Mario trailed off scowling into the cucumbers, she knew about her brothers hatred for the name Mario mentioned. Jet. The rival gang to the Sharks had been the Jets as long as she could remember. Even when her own father had been around in his gang days he had fought one gang and one gang only. But the hate Chris had for the Jets and they're leader went far beyond just gang wars. Four years ago something had happened involving her brother and Jet, but she didn't know quite what that was. Anna had been kept protected from any of Chris' more nastier business so all this was a mystery to her.

:"Thank you Mario" Anna smiled, trying to lighten his now dark mood. "I'll tell Chris. Hey you should stop over Sunday for dinner! We'd be happy to see you!"

Mario looked up, turning his frown upside down he said "You know I'd love to!"

"Great! Five o'clock sound good?"

Leaving the market Anna stopped by the park to sit down on the bench near the fountain, her green eyes sparkled as she took in the setting sun's bright display of orange and blood reds over the city skyline. She withdrew a pad and pencil from her purse and flipped it open, inside numerous drawing of the cities activity flowed threw each page like a time line of its day. One sketch was an old man feeding the pigeons on Thirty First St. Each Pigeon seeming like it could strut right off the page it looked so real, and you could feel the old mans kindness through his smile. Another showed a young women leaning against the wall cigarette hanging from her lush lips, smoke seeming to add more smolder to her already smoldering gaze. This was Anna's escape from everything, and she was good at her escape. She stared an outline of the flowing fountain, then once she was satisfied with that the details were next. Nothing escaped her eye. Soon she had a very realistic fountain spurting water right on her very page. Sighing Anna rose from the bench, the boys would be hungry and she had the only food in the house sitting next to her.

The walk would take a while, as she lived eight blocks from the apartment her and her brother rented. Cars honked off in the distance as the sky turned an off shade of blue grey, humming she strolled along carelessly. It wasn't till she heard the sound of crackling laughter that she stopped, several guys up ahead we're squatting over a flipped over crate throwing dice. They we're gambling and from what she knew from her brother guys like that normally we're gang boys.

"_But whose gang are they from?" _She wondered as she got closer.

Looking for an insignia somewhere she tried to figure that out. Each gang had one. Obviously the Sharks was a great white, the Jets had a rocket like plane with after burn shooting out of the end. She found her answer as one of boys turned his back to her. The Jets. Goosebumps jumped out of her flesh, Anna gulped but kept her pace even. Although she wasn't a gang member and barley anyone from the Jets knew what she looked like her brother had always told her to never go near them.

"_They don't care your not a real member, you're my sister and they'll use that as an excuse. Even if you're a girl they may still rough you up as a message to me, so always keep a look out and carry this."_

Anna thought about the switch blade in her purse. Would that scare them enough to leave her alone?

"_Doubt it" _She thought.

She passed the group not making eye contact with any of them, her pace was still even and as she got away she thought she was safe. Anna's humming started up again as she neared and alley way. Suddenly a pair of string hands clasped they're iron like grip over her mouth and her arm. The groceries spilt over the sidewalk as another set of hands grabbed her other arm. Her muffled scream caught in her throat as her eyes grew round with fear. Anna was being dragged into the alley by two men from the group she had seen, they had noticed her unusual response to the group. Most people either crossed the street to avoid them or came closer to see what was going on. This girl however seemed to act as if they hadn't existed and completely ignored them. This was what had sparked they're interest.

Anna was flung against the brick way deep in the alley way. The hand still clasped over her mouth and hand made it hard to fight back, but her legs we're still able to cause some pain. She kicked her right leg viciously at the man closest to her causing her foot to land right on his shin. He let out a roar of pain followed by a steady stream of cusses. The second man laughed deep in his chest as his partner help his leg in pain.

"We always tell you to watch out for cheap shots like that Paul" The second goon said.

"Fuck this bitch man! Once we take a look through her purse I'm going to teach her a real good lesson!"

A very loud voice inside Anna's head started to scream profanities almost as vile at the man she had just kicked. She was being mugged in an alley by two men from the Jets gang who were more then likely going to rape her. This was everything her brother had ever warned her about. The two thugs picked up her purse and started to rummage through it. After they had found what little money she had in there they pulled out the switch blade.

"_Oh shit" _Anna thought.

If being mugged by two Jets wasn't bad enough then it was about ti get worse, because on that knife scratched into the metal handle was the word "Sharks." Thanks to her brother's friend Nick who had a habit of writing the name Sharks on everything her could get a hold of.

"What the!" the first man gawked.

"Hey! I didn't think the Sharks let chicks into they're gang." The other laughed.

"might make them a more tougher rival if they did!" They two laughed at they're stupid joke when suddenly one of the guys got a good look at her face. Blinking twice he put his face right next to Anna's. Smelling his breath she nearly gagged.

"Dose this brood look familiar to you?" he asked.

The resemblance between her brother and Anna was always quite striking. The two of them could have been twins if it hadn't been for the difference in eye color. Where Anna's were a shade of deep greens, Chris' had been the most striking of blues. They both however had shared the same strong jaw line and straight nose their father had given them. However from their mother they had gotten a thick mess of dark curly hair, Chris had always seemed to be able to tame his, while Anna was stuck looking like the wind had blown her hair completely array twenty-four-seven. Most of the time she loved being so similar to her brother, right now however, she cursed it.

"Yeah I know what your saying, but where have we seen her before?"

"I got it!" The thug she had kicked hissed "She looks like that Chris guy."

"The leader of the Sharks?" the first replied"

"Yeah, he has a sister you know, maybe this is her""Well in that case this will be extra enjoyable"

Anna could only pray that something would happen that would save her from all this. That someone would walk by and see what was going on, was that to much to ask? Was it!

"Hey Jared its your roll and we've been waiting on you! What the hell is taking so damn long!" Someone yelled from behind the two bozos.

"Oh, boss We didn't mean to keep yahs all waiting but we found something a little more entertaining that dice." The man who was holding her, Jared, said slyly.

"What could be more entertaining then me taking money from you suckers?" The man asked walking into the alley.

Anna tried to peer over the two goons so she could get a better look but all she saw was the front of Jared's jacket and a huge chunk of curly hair that had fallen into her eyes when she had hit the wall.

"_Damn it!" _She cursed _"They called him boss but that couldn't mean that its him? Could it? Maybe just a local boss to run this side of town? It couldn't be…." _

But no sooner had Anna tried to convince herself that it wasn't who she thought it was, Jet Link leaned forward to get a good look at the girl who was pinned up against the alley wall looking madder then a polar bear in August. He laughed and moved his hand forward to push the dark locks out of her face. His figures grazed the soft skin on her cheek, and to his pleasant surprise left her flaming in a rosy blush. Anna let out an angered mumble from underneath Jared's hand. Trying to kick at her captures again.

"Whoa know looks like you boys have a fighter on your hands" Jet laughed, dodging one of Anna's feet.

"Considering who she is that doesn't surprise us boss" Paul said handing Jet the switch blade.

:She's a Shark?" Jet said mockingly.

"She's Chris' sister" Paul stated cutting right to the chase.

This time Jet examined Anna closer noting the similar features they shared. Blinking he pushed all the hair out of her face holding it above her forehead. A pair of angry green eye meet his brown ones.

"Well I'd know that Death Glare anywhere, it's the same one Chris gives me every time we meet. They're related alright and the knife only makes me more sure about it" Jet smirked. "Now what are we going to do with you?"

"She's not bad looking boss. Maybe you could take her outback and really have the revenge you've been wanting on those Sharks" Jared sneered.

"You boys head back to the game, I'll handle her" Jet said, his hands taking the place of Jared's

The two look slightly disappointed at being dismissed so easily when it was they who had caught Anna in the first place. But they didn't argue only mumbled as they left the alley. Anna wanted to die, she was now at the mercy of someone who she had been told to stay away from since she was twelve. Jet smiled down at her. He could feel her body start to tremble under his grip.

"I'm going to take my hand away, if you scream I will hurt you" he said being seemingly nice about it. Anna nodded, and Jets hand came off her mouth.

"Now, I've known Chris has had a sister for a while but I didn't think she was your age. I didn't think she was as pretty as you either."

Anna's cheeks exploded into pink flames that licked up her face till her ears burned. She had never been called pretty by any boy before. She had always been the tomboy that all the boys liked but never "liked liked."

"You'd better let me go buddy or you'll be sorry" she hissed. Jet looked down at her a smile stretching across his face.

"You think your brother scares me? I'd beat that piece of shit to the ground if he gave me the chance."

"My brother is twice the man you are!" Anna yelled suddenly squirming to get free.

Jet let out a low rumble of laughter from his throat. "Well, I'm glad we're one hundred percent sure your Chris' sister now."

Anna froze, she had just been stupid enough to fall for his little game, making her angry enough to say something that would give her away. And she had fallen for it so easily. She glared at Jet now. Taking in his appearance now for the first time. His deep brown eyes started right back at her shocked green ones. His orange hair shot out behind him spiking at the end like the devil's own horns. He may have been the Devil but Anna wasn't afraid of him. Just very angry.

"Now that introductions are over I say we get to know each other a little better" Jet teased pulling her arms up over her head.

She gasped but her gasp was muted as his mouth smashed against hers, The force knocked Anna's head against the wall causing her vision to blur. A scream of protest erupted from her throat but it didn't help. His hard mouth over her soft one. She tried to fight him off, she tried to kick but he had her pinned. Why was he doing this? Why her? How was she going to escape. The more she fought the harder his grip became.

"_That's it" _Anna thought, thinking up a way to escape Jet.

Jet tightened his grip on Anna's wrists and pinned her body against his. She was thrashing about in vain to get away, but he wouldn't let her. He smiled to himself as he forced her to kiss him, she tasted so good like lemon tea and strawberries. Tart and Sweet. Taking his revenge on Chris might be even more enjoyable then he thought. Although that bastard deserved more then this. Much more, and Jet planned on giving him everything he had coming and then some. But this was a start. Jet bit Anna's lip and let out a low growl in his throat, when surprisingly she stopped struggling, even more surprising she kissed him back. Jet pulled away and looked at Anna who in return looked back.

"_Maybe she's given up?"_ He thought.

Shrugging Jet was about to lean in and begin ravaging Anna's lips again when she suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him!

"_What the hell! This is suppose to be a rape not ….whatever you call this…" _Jet thought

Anna deepened her kiss and wriggled her figures so that she was now almost holding the gang leaders hands. Jet who didn't know what to think decided it was better to go along with it. Hey even if he didn't fully rape the Shark boss's little sister at least sleeping with her would piss him off. Thinking he could still over power her if she tried anything he loosened his grip on her hands. This leeway allowed Anna to slid her hands down Jets arms and up his shoulder, where she proceeded to tangle his fingers in his hair. Jet slowly wrapped his arms around the small girls waist resting hips hands on her hips. He used his thumbs lift up her blouse and rub the soft flesh just underneath methodically. Anna let out a soft sigh.

"_This has gotten out of hand" _Anna thought to herself. _"I feel like I'm on fire. I've got to get out of here before anything else happens, Now if only I can grab that trash can lid…"_

"_This is great_" _A very excited Jet thought, completely unaware of plan Anna had for him._

_Anna pulled tight on Jets hair with one hand making sure his face was locked to hers. Not that she needed to make sure, their bodies we're practically on top of each other. With the other hand she slid down jets shoulder towards his hip. Jet, thinking she was grabbing for something else, didn't see her grab the trash can lid from the garbage can next to then. _

_BAM!_

_Jets vision exploded into an array of colors and stars. His knees gave out from under him as Anna slipped out of his grip and down the alley way. Falling against the wall he just managed to catch himself with one arm. _

"_DAMN IT!" He screamed whirling on his heels to catch a glimpse of Anna disappearing around the corner. _

_Jet took off after her, ignoring the feeling of nausea and tunnel vision he was experiencing from the massive hit Anna had delivered with the lid. He had to get to her before she got back into Shark territory, if he didn't he'd have more problems then he cared for at the moment. _

_Anna ran as fast as she her feet would carry her, she couldn't help but smile because her plan had worked so well. She just had to make it the rest of the three blocks to home. Shark territory, surely Jet wouldn't come after her there right? Anna turned another corner stopping for a second to catch her breath. Puffs of mist escaped her mouth as her breath heaved out in short pants. It was Spring and the nights we're still chilly. The city around her was unusually quiet, which is what allowed her to her the sound of light, fast moving foot steps coming toward her. Anna peered around the corner and say Jet running full sprint toward her. _

"_There's no way!" She yelled, bursting into a run. She could almost see her apartment from where she was. So close._

_Jet saw the Shark insignia on the wall of the building he ran past, but he ignored it. He was so close to her he didn't care. A mess of black curls flew behind her like a banner in the night. She was running out of energy, he was wearing her down. _

"_CHRIS!" Jet heard her yell._

"_Damn" He skidded to a halt and dodged into the alley near by._

_He could see her as she ran to the stoop of an apartment, the door flew open immediately. And there he was, Chris. Of course he would be watching the street for her. She probably should have been home hours ago. Just the sight of him made Jets blood boil in his veins, he wanted to stick him with his knife right then and now. But that would be to easy. Instead he watched as Anna explode into his arm and collapse there painting. _

"_Anna! Anna! What's wrong?" Chris asked panicked. _

_To exhausted to speak all she could do was pant and hold onto her brothers arms. Jet smirked to himself. That girl was a tough cookie, he'd give her that much. It had saved her from his revenge in the alley, but it wouldn't be enough to save her a second time. He'd make sure of it. For now though he watched as Chris carried Anna into the house. _

_R&R please. _

_Cause you know that was a hot make out session. :P_


	2. Chapter 2

Almost two weeks had past since Anna had met Jet. Since she had escaped him in the alley and managed to make it home. Chris had been worried sick, sending a bunch of the guys out looking for her. When she had collapsed into her brothers arms she fainted and had slept through the whole night and half of the following day. When Anna woke up her brother grilled her about what had happened to her.

"What happened to you? You looked like you we're mugged?" Chris had asked the usual look of worry in his eyes.

"I was mugged by two men, I don't know who they were it was to dark to see. They took my purse at gun point then left." This was the story she had given her worried brother.

Chris of course didn't buy it, so he had spent the last two weeks trying to find out anything he could through his gang connections. Anna sighed as she looked out her window. She couldn't explain why she had lied to her brother, but she felt that telling him it was Jet's gang that had not only mugged her but Jet himself had nearly raped her it would set off more violent acts then she could stomach. Full out gang war, the kind that they send in riot police for. Although Anna told herself that was the reason she new that was only part of it, Jet hated Chris, but why? What had happened? She felt that the meeting with Jet had opened a door into her brother's secret world, and she wanted to know everything.

"I'm going out!" She yelled to no one on particular as she grabbed her bag.

"Anna, I don't think that's such a good idea." Someone yelled back. "Where are you going?"

Anna frowned., looking around the corner at the boy sitting at the office desk. Anthony peered over the thick paperback book in his hand, leaning back in the chair till she thought he would certainly fall. He was two years older then Anna and had been her brothers best friend during the last few years. They had meet at some bar during a fight and Anthony had saved Chris from what would have surely been a beat down, they had been together ever since. When he wasn't out running the streets with Chris. Anthony was anywhere Chris needed him, and since her little incident that had been at home watching her while Chris was gone.

Sighing "I'm just taking a walk" Anna mumbled crossing her arms.

"You think that's a good idea?" Anthony countered.

"No, but hardly anything ever is"

Anthony smiled at the girl in front of him, since he had meet her at the age of fourteen he had watched her grown from a girl into a young women. An attractive young women at that. Although he had always thought of her as his "sister" he couldn't help the slight crush he had developed on his best friends younger sibling. His black eyes ran over her figure and rested on her pouting mouth. Sighing he ruffled his shaggy brown hair. Not only had her body changed her attitude had changed as well. The young girl he had meet when he was sixteen use to be charming and agreeable, now it was a battle of wits every time they talked. Not that Anthony minded, it was one of the things about Anna he admired. Like her brother she never gave up, never backed down.

"Why don't I came with you?" He offered.

"I'd really like some time to myself, I've been cooped up in this apartment forever! I'm not a kid anymore, You and Chris can't lock me up every time your scared something's going to happen to me." She finished by sticking out her tongue.

Twitching Anthony said "Your impossible, yah know if we didn't care so much you'd complain we don't love you enough"

"You two should try that method out." she smiled disappearing around the corner.

"HEY! You better be back by six or your brother will kill me!" He yelled.

"Yah yah!" was all he heard before the door slammed shut.

In and flat overlooking the market Jet slouched in his chair, leaning back looking at the ceiling above him. Stretching his legs out in front of him he sighed taking a drink from the beer bottle in his hand, he gazed at the condensation along the neck and watched as a single dropped collected and rolled down its slick shape. The radio in the corner played some upbeat tune…

'The night we met I knew I needed you so and if I ever had the chance I'd never let you go. So won't you say you love me. I'll make you so proud of me, we'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go. So won't you please…"

"BE MY BE MY BABY! BE MY LITTLE BABY!" a screeching voice cut in.

Jet shot out of his chair surprised by the other voice in the room. He turned around and saw his best friend Fritz holding a bad of Chinese takeout.

"What the hell man don't you know how to knock!" Jet yelled.

"Aw come on Jet, you need to chill out, what'd yah think someones gonna sneak in here and take you out?" the boy asked sitting down at the table in what was suppose to be the dinning room.

Fritz was a wiry kind of kid. He wore his sandy hair down to his shoulder like the new hippy fashion that seemed to be popular at the time. His denim jacket was dirty from years of wear and tear, underneath that jacket his arms we're a canvas of colorful tattoos. Jet grabbed another beer for his friend from the fridge and joined him at the table.

"haven't seen you in a while Fritz, where have you been?" Jet asked.

"Oh you know, here and there."Jet frowned "Obviously mostly there then here."

"So hows the Sharks treating you?" Fritz said steering the subject in a different direction.

"Oh you know, same as always.""Heard you were getting into it with the Boss's sister."

A smile spread across Jet's face "Leave it to you to know everything"

"Hey I know what I hear" Fritz said, stuffing his face with a mouthful of lo mein. He was silent for a while. "This is about Chase huh?"

Jet, for a split second, seemed to transform into someone else. Someone tormented by demons that couldn't be put to rest. Fritz knew saying Chases name around Jet brought nothing but bad news but he had to know what all this was really about, and where it was heading.

"And if it is?" Jet finally said.

"Then I'd say it's a bad idea. Not only that but pretty fucked up to boot." Frits frowned.

"Pssh, if I get at Chris' only family and hurt her then maybe he'll stop hiding behind his goony sharks and face me like a man. Plus it seems pretty ironic that I'm causing trouble for his younger sister."

"But Jet…She had nothing to do with any of that, you'd be scaring her for life."

"I could do worse to her, you know Chris deserves it. I could send the boys after her, the ones that don't care who they beat down." Fritz glared down at his food, wishing he had never brought any of this up. Jet acted normal, walked around like everything was sunshine and daisies, but inside he was a man on fire. Filled with hatred that threatened to consume him at any moment, bringing up the catalyst only worsened the situation.

"Lets get out of here" Fritz offered "go out to the bar, see the guys."

The sun was beginning to set over New York. Anna looked at her watch, five thirty, she should be getting back but she was enjoying her freedom to much to succumb to the will of her brother. It was a Friday night and the street were alive with excitement, the local theatre was opening up and there were live street performers playing outside, hoping to peek the interest of the crowd. Past the cheerful music of the theatre clubs and bars lined the walls of the buildings. Anna past one that seemed to spew smoke out its front door as if it were a dragon, she new that wasn't any normal smoke. Two women with long waist length hair came walking out with the cloud of smoke, with they're long skirts and jewelry that had the appearance of gypsy girls. Anna longed to pull her sketch pad out and draw the two intriguing women but it had been lost with her purse when Jet had shown up.

"Darn it, why didn't I grab it when I ran!" Anna moaned unhappily to herself. "All those sketches lost!"

She continued her stroll through the streets that were now filling up with more and more people looking for fun, laughter, and a few drinks. The sun was now but all set and the neon glow of the bar lights glistened over Anna's face. Sighing she figured she had gone far enough, turning around she looked at the side walk not paying any attention of who passed her or what was in front of her. Anna's mind was filled, to her surprise, with thoughts of Jet. So filled in fact that she didn't even notice the man in front of her till she had slammed right into his chest.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She squeaked looking up at the man with shoulder length hair. He looked down at her from his scarecrow like frame, a cigarette was dangling out of his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, just a little distracted I guess, Anna mumbled blushing from ear to ear.

"Well aren't I the lucky guy, come out for a cig get ran over buy a nice girl." He joked trying to make her feel better about the whole thing.

"I'm so sorry" Anna apologized again "I didn't even…"

"Hey Fritz, you got a lighter?" a voice said coming out of the bar they were standing next to.

"Yah over here" The man replied

Anna turned around, and when she did something inside her blazed up like a wild fire. The blush on her face turned from a cherry pink to a fire engine red. There was no way that he was standing right there, was life that unfair? Hadn't she kind of wanted to see him again? Didn't she want to know about his and her brothers dirty business? Well here was her chance, her very dangerous chance.

"Hi." Anna said raising her hand in greeting, and hoping he wouldn't attack her for beating him with a trash can lid.

Jet couldn't believe what he was seeing, Fritz standing outside with _her _smoking a cigarette. The neon light of the bar illuminated making him first think she was a trick of the light. She smiled and greeted him like everything was hunky dory, like she wasn't even affected by the fact he wanted to harm her. The only thing that gave away her cool exterior was the was the way the lights caught the fear in her eyes.

"Well hey there" He replied going along with her casual charade.

"You two know each other?" Fritz asked

"Yah, we go way back." Jet smirked.

Joining the two, Jet was surprised Anna hadn't run for the hills yet. Instead she was standing next to Fritz, arms crossed smiling at him.

"_Weird" _He thought.

"So what's the story with you two?" Fritz said exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"We're friends from school" Anna lied calmly

"_alright what's she doing." Jet wondered. "Yeah from school, we we're real good friends." _

_Fritz took one final drag off his cigarette before putting it out on the bottom of his shoe. "Well why don't I leave you two to play catch up, I've got a lady friend waiting for me inside." He said before leaving the two alone. _

_Once Fritz was gone Jet took his place by Anna's side and locked their arms together, she didn't struggle._

"_you miss me or something?" He asked _

"_A little" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "listen why don't we take a walk or something?". _

_Now Jet was really thrown off. This was the same girl right?_

"_Come on, follow me." She said holding his arm, she started walking him down the street._

_The two, arm in arm, made they're way through the busy street till they made it to a more quieter place. Jet noticed that although this place was more calm there were still enough people around to notice if he tried anything. Smart girl. Anna sighed looked up at the orange haired man at her side, to anyone looking at them, they would have seen a couple making their way through the streets of New York arm in arm enjoying a spring stroll. _

"_So how have you been Anna?" Jet asked looking down at the tiny girl at his side. _

"_Oh you know staying out of trouble, trying to avoid rapist and muggers at all costs."_

"_And how's that working out for you?"_

"_Not to well, surprisingly." She laughed. _

_A smile stretched across Jets face, he leaned in close to Anna's face and whispered "Don't worry I'll keep you safe." into her ear. _

_With satisfaction he felt Anna tremble a little, this was the proper response he was looking for. What ever she was up to deep down inside she was still scared shitless of him. He liked that. _

"_So, why do you hate my brother?" Anna felt his body stiffen when the words left her mouth. _

"_Is that why you're here? To ask me that" Jet asked tightening his grip on the girl._

"_Maybe. My brother hasn't been the same since whatever happened between you two four years ago and I want to know why." she winced._

"_Is it that important that you'd risk walking around with me at night?" _

"_Yes"_

_A straight forward answer, Jet liked that. He continued to stroll with her down the sidewalk till they entered another busy section. _

"_Listen you want to know what happened to your brother and I?" Jet asked. "Then meet me tomorrow night at the Corner Café downtown near the river."_

"_Is this like a secret meeting or something? Why do all the way downtown?" Anna questioned. _

"_Because that's the heart of the Jet's territory, I don't have to worry about your brother's sharks getting in my way of seeing you."_

_Anna's heart beat quickened. In the heart of Jet's territory? She had always been told to keep as far away from them as possible, to stay in either Sharks turf or the middle ground in between. She couldn't just escape and run home from that far away. They'd run her down. But she had to know, had to know what her he had done to her brother, she was so close and curiosity was getting the better of her. Beside she'd carry a knife, a big one, and if he tried anything; well she'd stick him. _

"_Alright, I'll be there." Anna said, meeting Jet's gaze. _

"_Great! Seven sound good?" He asked smugly._

"_Perfect" She retorted, trying to look as tough as possible. _

_Anna took her arm from Jets, who let go with out protest. She smiled and calmly bid him goodnight. Jet just grinned and waved as he headed back toward the bar where Fritz was surely waiting. As she watched him go Anna's stomach churned with excitement and fear. What was going to happen now?_

_R&R_

_Please and thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

Okay readers. I am eternally sorry that I have not updated this because it is so good. (In my opinion) I moved to Atlanta and really didn't have time for fan fiction anymore. That happens when you get old. Ha-ha! BUT I AM BACK! And unfortunately I have to use my computer's Notepad because my laptop doesn't have Windows yet. So please keep that in mind. Also keep in mind that I haven't updated this in about a year so if there are ANY mistakes, and something doesn't match the last two chapters TELL ME! It will help.

OKAY LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAAAAD WITH AN ACTION PACKED CHAPTER 3!

"Soooo where did you go last night?" a slightly hung over Fritz nagged as Jet entered the living room of his apartment.

Jet and Anna's walk hadn't gone unnoticed by the red heads best friend, and if Fritz hadn't been more than slightly tipsy he would have put the talk they had had earlier in the day together with the strange behavior that had followed when the young girl and Jet had noticed each other.

"That was her wasn't it?" He asked. Jet all but threw himself into the seat of the couch groaning and holding his head.

"Shut the fuck up Fritz, your screaming at me."

"You big baby, when did you become such a light weight?" Fritz mocked; a grin spreading across his face as the fun times of last night came flooding back to him. Jet had returned from his walk with Anna on cloud nine. The idea that he had plans with the girl for the next night had made him feel more euphoric then any recreational drug ever could. He was going to have his revenge, and it was going to be so sweet. But drinking till he couldn't see straight had felt pretty good to. Till now that was. Fritz was flopped on the couch, bare feet hanging over the edge. His blanket barley covered the lanky body he had.

"You didn't answer my question Jet." He pushed again. Jets head lifted, two blood shot amber eyes glared at the sandy haired bastard on his couch. Why did he stick his nose into everything? Why was it his business? WHY DID HIS HEAD FEEL LIKE HE HAD KISSED A FREIGHT TRAIN!

"Yes." Jet said flatly "That was her" Fritz may have been the worst thing possible for a hangover, but he was Jet's best friend and the only person he had ever felt comfortable telling his plans and secrets to. Well almost the only person. Jets stomach tightened into a harsh nausea as memories shot into his head like lightening. Chase. Clenching his fist he tried to push back the onslaught of images that had invaded his mind. This was not what his head needed right now. Fritz watched and waited for this episode to pass. He knew.

"She looks just like him, who would have thought that someone who looked like Chris could be such a looker." A lanky tattooed arm reached for a pack of cigarettes, lit one and put it to his mouth. Fritz laid his head back and stared at the ceiling, letting smoke billow from his mouth. Jet watched annoyed. "If you didn't have such diabolical plans for her I'd advise you to make a move immediately."

"Oh shut up, she's just a girl and I'm going to treat her like every other wench in this city." Jet sneered.

"What exactly do you have planned for her Jet?" Fritz asked suddenly becoming serious. "I still stand by what I said before, she's just a girl and she had nothing to do with what went on that night. What will hurting her accomplish?" Jet was silent as he stared at the dirty hardwood floor under his feet. "Jet, she's an innocent."

Suddenly Jet's hangover turned into a flaring fit of rage. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO'S INNOCENT!" He roared slamming his fist down on the make shift coffee table causing it to flip off the crates it had been supported by. "WASN'T CHASE INNOCENT? DID HE DESERVE WHAT THAT UNFORGIVABLE BASTARD DID TO HIM? When it comes down to it none of us are innocent. None of us are clean. We all get what we deserve in the end no matter how hard we try to run." The friend fritz loved was gone. , replaced by this tormented red haired demon fueled by pure hatred and revenge. In a way it was almost beautiful the way Jet let it completely consume him. In the blink of an eye it was like he had become another person, someone who didn't care about the value of a human life. He was a dangerous man. Very dangerous. Jet roared one final time and started for his bathroom.

"I don't give a damn what you think Fritz, I deserve this. This one chance to settle the score and make everything all right and I don't care who I hurt to get it." He yelled slamming the door behind him. Fritz was left alone grimacing at the door listening to the start of the shower turning on beyond it. Talking to the man was useless, he could only pray that he would realize the evil inside him before it could consume him, or worse, gets his friend killed.

Across town a young man with striking blue eyes browsed the frig looking for anything to suffice the grumble in his stomach. He sighed as he shut the door looking across the small kitchen out the window looking out over the city. Grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table Chris made his way through the small, but cozy, apartment he shared with his sister. Anna was in her room, she had been there since she had come home the night before. She hadn't even made breakfast for them! What was that about? He had been worried about his sister since her encounter with Jet, and her sudden need to lock herself in her room made him even more nervous. He just hoped, with all he had in him, that events from the past weren't bringing themselves back to haunt him. If so he had to protect her. She wouldn't be put in harm's way because of the mistakes he had made in his life. She wouldn't pay the price like others before her.

"Anna, are you alright?" He asked knocking lightly on her door.

"Yes Chris, I'm just on my period so I'm not feeling so great right now!" Her voice called.

"OH COME ON ANNA!" Chris gagged, sure he was a great older brother, but frankly there were some things about the female body that absolutely terrified him.

"Sorry, you asked" Anna sighed sitting crisscross on her bed near the window. She wasn't on her period, duh, but she hadn't slept well. Her thoughts kept racing with reasons why her brother and Jet we're, for lack of better words, at war. Were the gangs apart of it? Or was this personal? Had one of them slept with the other girlfriend? Had one taken something precious from the other? Disrespected family? What what WHAT WAS IT? Anna racked her brain for reasons but her innocent mind could never think of the truly dark reason behind all of it. Scratching her head she got up and crossed the room to her closet. Colorful sketches of the many faces of her extended rough and tumble family covered the closet doors. , some on different paper, or in different pens or pencils. And in the middle the two people she loved the most, Chris and Anthony. Her brother's face was lit up in a glorious laughter that made him look almost childish; she had even used colored pencils to add even more life to his face. It always made her smile to look at it. Next to it drawn in simple black charcoal Anthony gazed at her with his smoldering black eyes. She had been almost embarrassed to draw him this way. Because this picture had made her realize just how beautiful he was, although she had never thought of him that way before she couldn't help but admit that it had opened up thoughts about him that were anything but brotherly. But it was Anthony and he would never be anything more than her good friend to her.

Anna couldn't make herself stay in the house till it was time to leave and make her way to Jet. She had to get out of the house. She opened her closet and picked out a simple white sun dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist. Grabbing her brown leather jacket she packed her back up sketch pad and some money into her purse and made her way to the door. Slipping on her penny loafers she was almost free.

"Yah know, your brother would probaly want to know your leaving Anna." Anna almost had a heart attack, spinning around too quick to see who had caught her in her attempt to sneak out, she fell forward doomed to slam face first right into the linoleum floor. This is going to hurt. She thought. But two strong hands caught her. Anthony pulled her back to her feet looking down at her with a quizzical expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked still holding her.

"Uh, yeah. You just scared me's all" She covered. "I didn't know you were here"

"Your brother and I are going to the Harbor to pick your dad up. He's coming home for the week."

"Oh! Dad's coming home!" Anna gasped; it had been almost six months since her dad had been home. "When does his ship come in?"

"Not till seven tonight, but we figured we could kill some time and go fishing" He said, still holding her. Anna had been so distracted by the news about her father she hadn't noticed that she was still holding Anthony as well. The closeness between the two was suddenly noticeable. Blushing Anthony backed away, rubbing the back of his head he laughed nervously.

"Well listen Anna, I won't stop you from going out, but do me a favor and please take care of yourself. We love you too much, and if anything ever happened...well I, I mean us, wouldn't know what to do with ourselves." Anthony finished. He leaned over and gave Anna a small kiss on the head. She blushed slightly looking up at him.

"I know, I love you guys to. But you worry too much! I can take care of myself!" She laughed walking out the door. After it was shut behind her she leaned against it, looking up at the blue sky above. "Weird" She sighed, then started for down town.


End file.
